1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod rack that may be strapped to an ice cooler or other object comprising of fixed horizontal panels, straps and ratchet buckles.
Application fields of invention under U.S. Patent classification definitions include:
43/21.2;
108/151; 108/152;
211/60.1; 211/70.8;
248/346.03; 248/354.7; 248/512
2. Prior Art
Prior art has produced various rack systems to hold fishing rods on a vessel when not in use. These systems have all used various methods to affix the rack including the use of drills and screws. Other fishing rod racks use suction to secure the rack, but that requires a smooth non-porous mounting surface. Prior Art has also produced multi function devices for hands free fishing that strap to piers and other vertical structures. This prior art includes workstations or cutting boards that strap to cylindrical surfaces wherein individual tubes attach directly to the straps.
The prior art does not provide for a fishing rod rack that can be strapped to an ice cooler or similar object to hold rods when not in use. Quick and easy access to finishing rods on a vessel is an important part of a successful day on the water. Located in the cockpit of most fishing boats sits a cooler used to store food, beverages and other items to be kept on ice. Being in close proximity to the fishing action it is in a prime location for a fishing rod rack. Drilling into a cooler to mount such a rack is not an option for obvious reasons. The invention is a fishing rod rack which mounts securely to a cooler or other fixture utilizing a strap and ratchet buckle method. This system eliminates the need to drill into a cooler or other fixture and can be mounted on porous, rough or uneven surfaces, and provides the angler with an easy method to affix and remove the rack as needed. It is an advantage of this present invention that the rack have rigid horizontal panels which allows for each rod holder to be firmly and permanently affixed to the horizontal panels to form one rack.
An embodiment of the present invention provides for the horizontal panels to have a center channel down the middle of each panel which allows the straps to slide down the length of each panel with a ratchet buckle or similar device affixing the invention to the ice cooler or similar object making it easy to install and remove as needed. The horizontal panels, in the alternative, may contain a ring and bracket at each end to affix the straps to the horizontal panels.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,877 to Colson discloses a universal mount fishing rod holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,952 to Chichetti discloses a portable and removable fishing rod holding device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,291 to Mengo discloses a fishing rod holder mount kit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,138 to Dentslien discloses a fishing rod holder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,902 to Searles discloses a fishing rod rack for boat decks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,240 to Goeller discloses a strap-on multi-function apparatus with integral supports and work surface for use during fishing, boating camping, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,703 to Howe discloses an elongated implement holder especially for use on boats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,542 to Wrinkler discloses a fishing rod rack. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,132 to Weinberger discloses a portable fishing rod rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,942 to Ratliffe discloses a multi-functional fishing rod holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,802 to Krolich discloses an attachment method and apparatus.